Arkham Asylum
Arkham Asylum is a psychiatric hospital. It is located on the outskirts of Gotham City, and is where those of Batman's foes considered to be legally insane are incarcerated'. '''It is a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. Interactables Injustice: Gods Among Us Cell Block *On the left side of the stage is where Poison Ivy's cell is, several '''Flowers' are popping out of it and can be used to damage the opponent by Gadget Characters, or thrown by Power Characters. There is also a patient Stretcher and a T.V Monitor that can be thrown/exploded at the opponent. *On the center of the stage, a Statue of Amadeus Arkham is erected and can be used to damage the opponent. *At the right side of the stage, another T.V. Monitor can be found and can be thrown/exploded at the opponent. Also on the right side of the stage, Mr. Freeze's cell can be found which has a Pipe running through the side, this can be used to freeze the opponent. Mess Hall *On the left side of the stage, you can find a grill which can be thrown, used to slam your opponent into or exploded at the opponent. Also, you can find a butchered Pig suspended on a meat hook which can be used to damage the opponent. *Mid screen of the stage, a chandelier can be found and can be thrown by Power Characters, or can be used to zone with Gadget Characters. Also, on either side of the chandelier, two statues of faces suspended on pillars can be found and thrown at the opponent. Injustice 2 Front Gates Cell Block Stage Transitions Injustice: Gods Among Us *On the right side of the Cell Block just in front of Mr. Freeze's cell, a transition can be performed which will send the opponent into the cell of Scarecrow, where he will inject the opponent with Fear Toxin before attacking them, driving them into the Mess Hall. *On the right side of the Mess Hall, a transition can be performed which will send the opponent into a Rec-room where they are grabbed by Killer Croc, then get stabbed by Penguin with his umbrella, get a TV bashed on their head by Two-Face, smacked in the face by Riddler with his staff and then get punched through a wall back to the Cell Block by Killer Croc. Injustice 2 * On the right side of the Front Gates, a transition can be performed which will send the opponent flying through the glass window and through the hanging cell blocks, driving them into the Cell Block. * On the left side of the Cell Block, a transition can performed which will send the opponent falling from floor to floor with an elevator. The explosion brought them back to the Front Gates. Trivia Arkhamverse related *Killer Croc, Penguin, The Riddler, and Two-Face appear as part of a stage transition. Each character appears as they do in the video games Batman: Arkham Asylum and its sequel Batman: Arkham City. *Scarecrow also appears in a level transition. He also appears as he does in Batman: Arkham Asylum. *Hugo Strange is seen in the Cell Block, appearing as he does in Arkham City, observing the player's fighting. *The level, like Gotham City, is visually similar to its appearance in the Batman: Arkham series, to the point where even the supporting villains have the same designs. *An alternate version of the arena is available, showing Arkham Asylum taken over by the Joker, similar to the events of the Arkham Asylum game and seeing changes like the Amadeus Arkham Statue altered to look like the Joker and numerous Graffiti on the walls. This arena is called Joker's Asylum. Misc. *Before the game was released and during Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn's fight in the Battle Arena, the transition involving Killer Croc, Penguin, The Riddler, and Two-Face took place at the right side of the Cell Block '''instead of the '''Mess Hall. *The two cells at the corners of the Cell Block seem to belong to Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze. *Strangely, the stone faces found in the Mess Hall can be picked up and thrown by both Power Characters and Gadget Users, despite appearing to be quite heavy. **It was confirmed in a daily challenge that there are 5 of them and they are labeled as masks. Gallery ArkhamAsylumSelect.png|Selection photo Deathstroke vs. Nightwing.jpg|Arkham 1 Deathstroke vs. Green Arrow.jpg|Arkham 2 Deathstroke vs. The Flash.jpg|Arkham 3 IGAU Poison Ivy Cell.jpg|Poison Ivy's cell in Arkham Asylum IGAU Mr. Freeze Cell.jpg|Mr. Freeze's cell in Arkham Asylum IGAU Arkham Asylum kitchen.jpg|Arkham Asylum's kitchen IGAU Arkham Asylum theater.jpg|Arkham Asylum theater IGAU Penguin in AA stage.jpg|Penguin attacks IGAU Riddler in AA stage.jpg|Riddler after attacking Twoface.png|Two-Face about to attack Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc grabbing The Flash Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Injustice Stages Category:Injustice 2 Stages